


Call for me (I've been listening)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, rare pair to end all rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Bucky's eyes are straining in the low light of his tent. His mind keeps conjuring bright, inquisitive eyes, broad muscled shoulders, and a soft, welcoming smile. Keeps going back to strong, capable hands and beautiful mouth.





	Call for me (I've been listening)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my beta's fault. She just *had* to say that Gabe/Bucky was one of her fave rare pairs, which made me look up some Gabe/Bucky fic, which led me to this amazing [Gabe/Bucky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426611) (that does not look like it's ever gonna be completed :'( ) and that made my brain work overtime. 
> 
> Thanks a lot, friend. (No really, thanks a lot). 
> 
> **For the text in French, the translation is in the end notes (i haven't figured out the hover text thing :/)

It’s one of those nights where the silence feels appropriate.

The camp is silent—quite a few of the guys had been granted leave since it was only a few days before Christmas. The others had headed to the closest town, looking for a warm drink and a nice girl.

The silence isn’t comfortable, ‘cause comfort isn’t a thing here, not even on their “off days”, but it isn’t worrisome either—the Germans had at least a few more days of licking their wounds before they could properly attack again.

So the flat, not perfectly quiet silence is appropriate—but Bucky’s thoughts are not.

His eyes are straining in the low light of his tent, trying to focus on the pages of the _Minions of the Moon_ magazine Steve had picked up for him, though his mind keeps conjuring bright, inquisitive eyes, broad muscled shoulders, and a soft, welcoming smile. Keeps going back to strong, capable hands and beautiful mouth.

Keeps remembering the words he’d overheard. Bucky couldn’t forget if he tried.

“ _Y a quelque chose entre vous deux, Gabriel._ ”

Bucky had actively tried to tune out the harsh whispers outside of the tent he shared with Steve and Morita, but when he heard Dernier mention Gabe, well... For some reason, Bucky’s French skills went over everyone’s head. Dum Dum and Morita didn’t really give a shit about French, Dernier thought he and Steve were both hopeless (his standards were pretty fuckin’ high). Gabe (being Gabe) never really brought up his French unless he was specifically asked to.

But speaking and understanding are two completely different things, and Bucky was fucking horrible at the former, but not too bad at the latter. Not so bad that he couldn’t understand that Gabriel was apparently involved with someone who wasn’t Bucky.

“ _Un jour faudra bien que t’arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Jacques._ ”

A sigh, followed by Jacques’ annoying _tsk_.

“ _J’me fous de qui t’emmènes dans ton lit, tant que vous me foutiez la paix quand j’reviens._ ”

“ _Jacques_ —”

“ _Ah non, j’veux plus en parler. Vas rejoindre ton beau_ Sergeant _et fiche-moi la paix, que j’me repose un peu._ ”

Bucky’s heart had started hammering from the second he’d caught the word _sergeant_ and hadn’t stopped. Right now, Bucky doesn’t know what would be worse: Gabe coming into his tent and _taking him to his bed_ or Gabe being after some other Sergeant, some other soldier, someone as smart and educated and fuckin’ _wordly_ as Gabe—

“Sarge?”

Bucky starts, and the book he was pretending to read falls to the ground.

_Fuckin’ smooth, pal. Way to make your case._

“Gabe. You’re not—you didn’t go into town with the others?”

“I—no. Wasn’t in the mood,” Gabe says, before he turns and quickly makes sure the tent’s door is properly shut.

All at once, it’s like they’re isolated from the rest of the camp. The tent is quiet, but the silence isn’t _appropriate_ or flat: Bucky can hear his heart beating faster still in his chest and Gabe is serious and hesitant in a way he’s never been around him.

Which is why Bucky tries, best as he can, to shake himself out of it.

“What can I do for you?” he asks, forcing his lips into the easy smile he wears when they’re not on a mission. It seems to work, ‘cause Gabe blinks slowly, then seems to go back to normal, his shoulders pushing back and his eyes brightening.

“Came to see how you were doing with your other half gone.”

Bucky sighs, loud and dramatic. “I miss Dum Dum every _second_ he’s gone. Don’t know how I’ll sleep tonight knowing he’s away, all those dames with him.”

Gabe huffs, even though a smile is starting to lift the corner of his mouth. “Your jokes are getting worse every day, Barnes. And you know I meant Steve.”

“I’m just fine, Private. Nice to know you worry about me.”

“Of course I do,” Gabe says, with a full smile that goes straight to Bucky’s heart. “I worry about you all—”

Just like that they’re back to a tense silence, full of things they both know they aren’t saying.

Gabe looks down, picks at the dirt on his uniform before clearing his throat. “I’ll leave you to it then, Sergeant. Good night.” He tips his head in lieu of a salute since they’re alone, and turns to the entrance of the tent.

Only the Lord knows why Bucky says what he says next.

“Gabe. This all you came for?”

Gabe stops in his tracks, his back to Bucky. The fingers of his right hand twitch for half a second before he replies.

“What do you mean?”

“Turn around and look at me. Please.” Gabe turns immediately, and the only part of his body that hints at his discomfort are his eyes.

“Sergeant?”

“Don’t— _fuck_ , Gabe. This is—there isn’t anyone else here.” Bucky takes a step forward. “There won’t be anyone else here for a while.” Bucky takes another step, unsure how his feet are managing to move, but unwilling to question it. Anything that’ll take him closer to Gabe.

Gabe swallows, and his composure is slowly but oh so surely crumbling. His lips part, and he exhales softly, like he’s trying to release his words without having to actually say them.

But Bucky wants to hear it all.

“This is all you came for?” he asks again, when there’s only a foot between him and Gabe.

“I came to see how you were doing,” Gabe says as confidently as he can in his hushed tone.

“And?”

Gabe looks away for the first time and swallows again, hard. “If,” he starts, his chest rising, “if you know the answer, why are you asking me the question?”

“ ‘Cause,” Bucky says, “ ‘cause I wanna hear you say it.” Bucky doesn’t stop his hands from reaching for Gabe’s. Doesn’t stop from kissing one hand, then the other. “I wanna know if you think what I think. Feel what I feel. If you know what I know.”

Gabe exhales softly again, before he looks up at Bucky again, brave as always.

“And what is it that you feel? What do you know?”

“You. It’s all you, sweetheart.”

Gabe’s eyes widen, like he's just now catching up to everything that was happening, even though there's barely any space between his body and Bucky’s, and his hands are still firmly in Bucky’s grasp.

“Sarge. _Bucky_. How do you—what are you saying?”

This is it. Everything else up to this point, even the fucking kisses, could be justified. This _could_ be justified as the type of shit you pulled when you barely made it through the day and could only pray to make it through tomorrow. No one would think too hard about it, not when they had other shit to worry about. But the second Bucky says what he wants to say, the second he confirms all of this is real, real beyond this shitty fucking war they didn’t ask for, there’s no going back.

Bucky doesn’t have to think twice.

“I’m saying, _mon ange_ , that back home I would’ve asked you to be my fella long ago. I’m saying that if you want to, I’m yours. Have been from the second I met you.”

Gabe is quiet again. In the past year and a half, Bucky’s waited hours to take shots. He’s held on for days when a mission required him to just sit and wait. But these are the longest seconds of his entire life.

“Bucky. Bucky, damn it. D’you mean it?”

“With all my heart.”

Gabe’s eyes are even wider than earlier and his fingers are twitching in Bucky’s hands, but all of Bucky’s worries melt away when he sees Gabe’s wide smile.

“Then I’m yours, _trésor_. Have been from the second I met you.”

They lean in at the same time, not interested in letting the anticipation build. Their first kiss is soft and light; their second, slow and deep.

And when Bucky starts losing count, when eager hands touch and stroke and tease, when Gabe’s sounds fill Bucky’s mouth and Bucky’s soul, they keep kissing.

Soft and light, slow and deep, but always tender.  

 

 **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever done this ship before, but I hope y'all enjoyed it! Comments are welcomed as always. 
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!
> 
> **Translation:**
> 
> “ _Y a quelque chose entre vous deux, Gabriel._ ” **There's something between the two of you, Gabriel**.
> 
>  _“Un jour faudra bien que t’arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Jacques.”_ **One day you'll have to stop saying nonsense, Jacques**.  
>   
> “ _J’me fous de qui t’emmènes dans ton lit, tant que vous me foutiez la paix quand j’reviens_.” **I don't care who you take to bed, as long as I'm left in peace when I come back**.  
>   
> “ _Ah non, j’veux plus en parler. Vas rejoindre ton beau_ Sergeant _et fiche-moi la paix, que j’me repose un peu.”_ **I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Go find your pretty Sergeant and leave me alone so I can rest a little**.  
>   
>  _Mon ange_. **(my) Angel**.
> 
>  _Trésor_. **Treasure**.


End file.
